detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Conan Edogawa
'Conan Edogawa '(江戸川 コナン ,Edogawa Konan) is the alias used by Shinichi Kudo in his shrunken form. Indeed, he took the appearance of a 7 years old boy after being forced to swallow a poison, a prototype called the APTX 4869, by two men in black later revealed to be members of the Black Organization. Besides his changed appearance, the poison did not inflict any other damage and therefore he still has the brain and mind of an adult. He's able to use his gifted powers of deduction to solve cases and eventually close in on the Black Organization in the hope of finding an antidote to the APTX 4869. Conan is often treated as a separate character from Shinichi by fans, and often viewed as the main character of the series while Shinichi is viewed as a recurring character. He has become a popular figure in Japan and even appeared at numerous occasions in different anime series (i.e. mainly cameo appearances) as well as other medias. Background Conan Edogawa is Shinichi Kudo's alter ego. He did not exist prior to the chain of events, involving members of the Black Organization, that led Shinichi to transform back into a child. At the beginning of the series, Shinichi solved a case in the mansion in which a rich and famous man murdered his own wife, thinking that nobody will suspect him because he faked a broken leg, but Shinichi obtained the truth by throwing something at the man,forcing him to dodge it.Then,all the party guests saw that the man had been faking and indeed killed his own wife.That brought Shinichi more fame in the papers as a great detective. The next day, when Shinichi walked out of school, he remarked that he was everywhere in the news in Japan, after which he was smacked by Ran, who complained that he was putting her father out of business.Later, Ran said that Shinichi would've be an international superstar if he did not drop out of the soccer team, but Shinichi replied that he only played soccer in order to be physically fit for detective work. Later on, Shinichi talked about Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Sherlock Holmes. He was showing Ran some fan mail. Ran remarked (in an even tone) that he should stay with one. Shinichi blushed slightly and glanced at Ran.Ran then reminded him of his promise to take her to the Amusement Park if she won her karate competition. At the Amusement Park, Shinichi were still talking about Sherlock Holmes and evenly where making a detective progress following to take a hand of a strange woman that they don't know because the story where following that he talked about that Holmes met Watson at the war which that with only one single handshake, Sherlock Holmes knew everything about him. Which that of Shinichi is not on the rank of Holmes he evenly say that he where saw her callus when her skirt flies up. Later what happens when they were entering the Rollercoaster which that Shinichi has a dream about that he where talking to Ran about his feelings, evenly later what happens Shinichi where still talking about Sherlock Holmes that Ran had enough and evenly plays with Shinichi's emotion that Shinichi has a background that he and Ran where kissing, which that Ran only makes a joke. Later when the Roller Coaster goes on further, a murder that have been set on one of the boyfriends of the three girls that has been decapitated and the people who work by the Rollercoaster emerging directly to the police which that they must go find out who is the killer, even the killer can be the girlfriend of the boyfriend because there was a knife with blood on it. Shinichi said that a rope and a hook where the cause and it is to be the ex-girlfriend of the man that has been murdered. About that, the rope where has been placed on a hook and even with the speed of the Rollercoaster, it has a gigantic change that the men had where falling off. later on, what happens is that Shinichi and Ran went through further in the Amusement Park and sees one of the secret crime organizations doing suspicious and decided to following him. Ran has a strange feeling towards it and sees one of the men in black that where blackmailing a important person which that Shinichi didn't noticed between the eavesdropping, there where a second man that smacked Shinichi from behind and give's him a poison that start to shrinks Shinichi into a young kid. In desperation and confusion, Shinichi heads back to his house and runs into his next door neighbor and close family friend, Dr. Hiroshi Agasa who warns him he must keep his identity as the Black Organization will endanger his life and others associated with him. Taking a new identity Shinichi comes up with the alias Conan Edogawa after Arthur Conan Doyle and Edogawa Rampo and pretends to be a distant relative of Agasa's who places Conan in Ran's care. Ran's father Kogorou Mouri, owns a Detective Agency which may allow him to run into a case involving the Black Organization. Creation of the Detective Boys He is signed up at Teitan Elementary to further protect his identity and makes friends with some of the kids and forms the Detective Boys. Conan stuns Kogoro with his wristwatch, ready to solve a case! Solving cases As Conan, Shinichi helps Ran's father solve cases by putting him to sleep and simulating Kogoro's voice using the special bowtie gadget Dr. Agasa made for him. By solving cases one after the other, he helps build up Kogoro's reputation who will later on be referred to as "Sleeping Kogoro". He also spends a good amount of time with his Detective Boys fellows and solves many small cases with them and sometimes in the company of Dr. Agasa. In some situations, when there's only Ran, Sonoko and himself, he will target Sonoko instead to solve the case at hand. Because of that, Sonoko eventually becomes another rather well-known "sleeping" detective though it's within a much smaller circle (the investigation team and her friends). Pursuit of the Black Organization Initial pursuit After Shinichi becomes Conan, he sets out to find the men in black almost immediately. At the suggestion of Agasa, he moves in with Ran and Kogoro, hoping that cases related to them come by. Pretty soon, a case involving a woman name Akemi Miyano (using the alias Masami Hirota) appears. Akemi robs a bank for the men in black in the hopes that they will free her sister from their organization. Conan is unable to realize the case's connection to the organization until after the men in black have shot Akemi and left her for dead for trying to double cross them. In her dying moments, Akemi warns Conan of the danger of the organization. Conan runs across the men in black again on a bullet train, this time learning their codenames: Gin and Vodka. At a game convention, Conan meets a third man in black named Tequila, only to have him killed in an explosion meant for someone else. Introduction of Ai Haibara As the story progresses, Conan later became friends with a biochemist named Ai Haibara. Haibara Ai or Ai Haibara grew up within the Black Organization and is a former member of it along with her sister. She is the creator of the APTX 4869 drug but took the drug in order to escape from the Black Organization. Conan has run into the Black Organization multiple times, but he fails in tracking them due to Gin 's cleverness. Meeting with the Organization After Vermouth The boss's phone number After solving a case in a rich household, the culprit tells the phone number for the Boss of the Black Organization is the tune to the song of "Seven Children" (The Phone number of the Boss of the Black Organization is ''969-6261)'' Back transformations The first comeback Throughout the series Conan has returned back to normal. First he temporary returns to normal after drinking alcohol while infected with a cold. He quickly turns back into Conan after solving the case. The next time was after taking the prototype antidote for APTX 4869. Antidote prototype After two days, the antidote wears off and he becomes Conan again. Much further into the series, Shinichi accidentally takes a prototype antidote for APTX 4896. The antidote wears off 24 hours later but he is given another one by Ai to keep his identity secret. After another four hours, he becomes Conan again. Personality As Conan, Shinichi tries to behave like a child. He refers to Ran as "Ran-neechan" (nee-chan meaning older sister, a common nickname Japanese children give to teenagers and young adults they look up to), and refers to Shinichi as "Shinichi-niichan" (nii-chan meaning older brother). He also refers to Kogoro as "Oji-san" or "Occhan" (both meaning Uncle), although he also does this as Shinichi. As Shinichi, he refers to Conan as usually "Conan-kun" or the "Kid in the Glasses". Conan whispers to Chiba and Tome. Likewise, he makes no effort to hide his love for Sherlock Holmes and soccer, so if he talks about either subject in too much detail, he tries to escape suspicion by saying it was something Shinichi told him about. Although as the series has progressed the adults around him have become more used to his "being quite smart for a child", causing him to behave more like himself around them, he still tries to pass as a normal child. The only adults unaware of his true identity that Conan speaks normally around are the FBI and Inspector Kansuke Yamato of the Nagano Police. Conan tends to act more like himself around the Detective Boys, even to the point that they find it odd when he acts like a child around adults. He will often play games like baseball with the Detective Boys, but he is too used to soccer to perform well. He will even try using soccer techniques such as kicking in games that do not call for it. Because he is unfamiliar with popular games and TV shows, Genta and the others tend to think of him as dumb. This annoys Conan so much that he will secretly watch TV in the living room after Kogoro and Ran go to sleep to get more "practice" in. Appearance Conan has dark brown hair which mostly hangs downwards just above his blue eyes, but there are also a few strands that stick up at the front and back of his head. Conan's usual outfit consists of a blue suit jacket with a single button and a pair of shorts, red trainers and white socks, even though he has taken to wearing more casual clothing as time goes on. He also wears a red bowtie and his dad's old glasses. Both these items were later specifically modified by Professor Agasa to include a Voice-Changing Bowtie voice changer, Button Speaker microphone, and Criminal Tracking Glasses homing device, to aid in Conan in his cases. His Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes red shoes have also been modified to harness electric and magnetic fields to stimulate pressure points on Conan's foot, greatly enhancing his kicking power. Skills Detective skills All of Shinichi's detective skills carry over to his Conan form, although Conan does not have the reputation Shinichi had. He repeatedly demonstrates the ability to remember every detail of an investigation or other topics he cares about, and may have a photographic memory to manage such perfect recall so consistently. Conan's fastidious attention to detail allows him to notice minor inconsistencies in crime scenes and suspect testimony that other people miss, and using astute logic he uncovers the reasons behind those inconsistencies in order to link them to the crime. Conan has extraordinarily broad knowledge of many subjects and trivia that help him solve cases; something he likely acquired from his incessant reading in his "first childhood". There are only few people like, Heiji, Hakuba and Kaito, who are as intelligent as Conan. As a child, Conan can attract less suspicion while investigating crime scenes, get away with searching people's personal property, and ask innocent questions without setting suspects on guard, although it comes with the drawback of not having Shinichi's authority or reputation. Athletic ability Conan is just as skilled as Shinichi in soccer, but a lot less powerful because he only has the strength of a young child. To make up for this, Conan uses Agasa's Power-enhancing kick shoes. Conan uses signature, powerful precision kick to knock out criminals using soccer balls or whatever substitute is handy. Like Shinichi, Conan's kick is accurate over distances and he is capable of mentally reckoning the angle of impact necessary to rebound a soccer ball off a wall and strike an attacker from behind. He is also good at skiing, snowboarding, and ice-skating. Conan also has some skill with firearms despite the recoil being much more severe for a child's body. He shoots out a bus window during a bus hijacking, and precisely grazes Ran's leg to render her useless as a hostage in the second movie. Conan's nimbleness is especially noticeable in the non-canon movies. For example, in the sixth movie, Conan is seen to fight with various antagonists, and he even holds his own against Jack the Ripper, a notorious serial killer who bests even Ran in combat. In the fourteenth movie, Conan does a backflip on his skateboard in order to avoid being killed by the blimp's hijackers. Conan shows a proclivity for skateboarding. In the movies and anime, Conan can easily perform very complicated tricks and dodges with his skateboard at high speed. First Aid Conan has repeatedly dispensed first aid to stabbed/shot/cardiac/poisoned/hurt victims before the rescuers arrive. Music Conan cannot sing on key in the slightest so he is often accused of being tone deaf. Despite being a hilariously awful singer, Conan has perfect pitch and can identify notes accurately even in difficult contexts like the sound of phone button presses forming a melody. In Episode 11: The Moonlight Sonata Murder Case, he knows that the piano is in tune and deciphers a message at the end just by listening to the notes that are played. Haibara directly described Shinichi Kudo as having perfect pitch in the last scenes of the twelfth Detective Conan movie, Full Score of Fear. He also manages to replicate and sing dial tones for a phone, showing that the reason he can't sing is because he simply doesn't have relative pitch. In File 728 (Episode 614), Conan stated he isn't very knowledgeable about music but identified the untuned piano key whereupon Haibara joked about his sharp ears despite being tone-deaf. Also, to be like his favorite detective, Sherlock Holmes, he plays the violin. This was confirmed in movie 12 of the 'Full Score of Fear' when he played "Amazing Grace" for Ran. However, he is stumped on what Ran meant when she said, "He has a funny habit when he plays." Plot overview Initial pursuit After Shinichi becomes Conan, he sets out to find the men in black almost immediately. At the suggestion of Agasa, he moves in with Ran and Kogoro, hoping that cases related to them come by. Pretty soon, a case involving a woman name Akemi Miyano(using the alias Masami Hirota) appears. Akemi robs a bank for the men in black in the hopes that they will free her sister from their organization. Conan is unable to realize the case's connection to the organization until after the men in black have shot Akemi and left her for dead rather than give up such a valuable asset as her sister. In her dying moments, Akemi warns Conan of the danger of the organization. Conan runs across the men in black again on a bullet train, this time learning their codenames: Gin and Vodka . At a game convention, Conan meets a third man in black named Tequila, only to have him die in an explosion meant for someone else. Conan learns about a meeting place from the murderer, but just before he reaches the bar an explosion set by the men in black destroys the place entirely, leaving Conan without any leads. Introduction of Ai Haibara Later on, Conan meets child-size biochemist, the creator of APTX 4869 . Ai grew up within the Black Organization as Shiho Miyano and is a former member of it along with her deceased sister, Akemi. After Akemi died, Shiho refused to keep working and took APTX 4869 to die before the Black Organization could execute her. Instead, she shrinks like Conan did and is adopted by Agasa so she and Conan can work together to find a cure and catch the men in black. Meeting with the Black Organization After Vermouth The Phone Number of 'That Person' After Conan solves a case of serial murders, the culprit tells Conan that the tune created by dialing the phone number for the Leader of the Black Organization is the song "Seven Children". Returning Back to Shinichi Throughout the series Conan has returned back to Shinichi several times, but never permanently. East versus West Detective First he temporary returns to normal after drinking alcohol while infected with a cold. He quickly turns back into Conan after solving the case and develops an immunity to the alcohol. Desperate revival Antidote (Prototype)]Haibara invented an antidote prototype for the APTX 4869, and Conan first uses it in Volume 26 to conceal his identity and allay Ran's suspicions that he is Shinichi. Haibara disguises as Conan and appears in front of Ran with Shinichi in order to put Ran's fears to rest. Shiragami case The antidote prototype is again taken, this time accidentally in place of cough syrup. It wears off 24 hours later, with Haibara giving him another one to protect his identity. This time it wears off in a shortened 4 hours, once again interrupting his chance to confess his feelings to Ran. London Arc During the Holmes' Revelation arc in London, Conan takes an antidote so he can go overseas, because "Conan Edogawa" does not exist in real life, and has no passport. Ran quickly deduces that Shinichi is in London as well. She asks some Londoners about a Japanese boy, and they give her directions, without specifying it was actually a six-year-old they saw. In a phone booth, Conan takes the pill originally meant for his return trip to Tokyo in order to conceal his identity from Ran. During this time, he manages to confess his feelings to her. Luckily for Conan, Haibara asks Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo, his parents, to go to London and give him a third pill, as she guessed he would have used his spare one for Ran. Relationships analysis Family & Friends Ran Mouri Although they are romantic interests as Shinichi and Ran, Conan and Ran share a brother/sister kind of relationship. Ran plays a nurturing protective role and treats Conan like a child version of Shinichi. They do a lot of activities together, such as swimming, going to the movies or festivals, and more. Ran and Conan both look out for each other's wellbeing. Ran stands up for Conan during Kogoro's outbursts and destroys any criminals seeking to inflict harm on Conan with her karate. Conan lends an ear and advice when Ran is in an difficult situation or needs to vent, and he comforts and encourages her when she is feeling down, especially about Shinichi being away for so long. It is even likely that Ran unconsciously knows that Conan actually is Shinichi, even though she seems reluctant to follow that notion Kogoro Mouri Kogoro Mouri and Conan most often see each other as nuisances. Conan dislikes Kogoro's usually poor detective ability and case handling, slovenly personal habits, and over inflated ego. Kogoro's deduction doesn't seem to improve so Conan almost always needs to knock Kogoro out when he starts spouting off incorrect theories. Although in most cases Conan merely sees Kogoro as a drunk idiot, he often is impressed when Kogoro gets serious and actually gets the case right, so he will allow the "non-sleeping Kogoro" to take the spotlight. Kogoro views Conan as a freeloader who constantly gets underfoot and never fails to insinuate himself at cases, "interfere" with the scene, and pipe up with childish observations that consistently ruin Kogoro's deductions. Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo Conan's parents, Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo, like to push their child towards becoming an even better detective. They enjoy giving him challenges, typically without letting Conan know who's giving them; once they disguised as Black Organization operatives trying to kill Shinichi Kudo in order to show Conan how dangerous his goals are. Yukiko loves to meddle in Conan's (and Shinichi's) love life, as she will often make allusions regarding Ran being her possible future daughter-in-law and Ai or Ayumi having feelings for Conan. He doesn't usually pay much attention to them. Once she told Conan that Ai has romantic feelings for him because she looked at him ten times in a short span of time, saying that the only time a girl would do that is if she likes the boy or the boy has something on his face. Conan simply pushes it off as Ai checking on her "lab mouse," but at night, in bed, Conan asks Ai if he has something on his face. Conan's mother helped him out once to keep his secret identity from being exposed to Ran by creating an alibi for him. Hiroshi Agasa Conan treats Hiroshi Agasa as a member of his own family, like an uncle. Due to the fact that they both share the secret behind Shinichi's transformation and knowledge about the Black Organization, Conan often comes to him when in trouble or seeking for help. Agasa's willingness to help whenever possible makes Shinichi's life as Conan more convenient. He was the one who created most of Conan's gadgets, including his power shoes and tracking glasses. He willingly plays Conan's case solving mouthpiece when Conan lacks someone else convenient to use. When Conan needs something, such as information regarding past cases, he usually asks Agasa to get it. Agasa often acts as a chauffeur because he is trustworthy and the only adult with a car regularly available. Agasa often worries about Shinichi, especially when he thinks Shinichi might be getting over his head. Agasa almost always responds positively to Shinichi's requests, but doesn't like it when Shinichi hides the reasons for it, especially if it is dangerous. Heiji Hattori When they first meet, Conan and Heiji Hattori seem bound to become lifelong rivals, especially after Kudo bests Heiji in their first case. However, after discovering Conan's real identity, Heiji starts to act like an older brother towards him, much to the annoyance of Conan. Since then, the two have become closest friends, and consult one another on cases, developments concerning the Black Organization, and even their "girlfriends". They tend to stick together on cases, although sometimes this is because Heiji forces the less enthusiastic Conan to come along. While fond of Heiji as a fellow detective he can relate to, Conan finds Heiji's antics occasionally annoying. Much to Conan's chagrin, Heiji even convinces others that Conan is his disciple. Conan especially dislikes Heiji's dangerous habit of unthinkingly calling Conan 'Kudo' when others are present. Heiji still maintains some of his original feelings of rivalry, and gets annoyed if anyone claims Shinichi is better , and will often go to great lengths to show that the "west" (Osaka) is better than the "east" (Tokyo). Shinichi usually starts off acting like he is disinterested in the frivolous competition, but may then become competitive himself if Heiji starts "winning" or someone bruises his ego. Others, like Ran and Kazuha, see them both as equally skilled detectives. Detective Boys Main article: ''Detective Boys Ai Haibara Ai Haibara is the third girl that seems to have somewhat romantic feelings for Conan/Shinichi, although she never truly admits it; indeed, it is a mystery just exactly what she feels for him, whether friendship or otherwise. Some people, such as Conan's mother, have stated that she has feelings for Conan. It could be said that, because of their almost equal level of intelligence as well as similarities in their pasts (i.e. both victims of the APTX 4869), she finds it easier to talk to him. She certainly has no qualms about teasing him, and is more than willing to poke a hole in his ego. While Conan initially was disgusted by Ai's ties to the Black Organization, especially with how she introduced herself, seeing her remorse and pain has improved his opinion of her. He is repeatedly protective of her and tries to give her hope when her fear of the men in black is overwhelming. Ayumi Yoshida Main article: Conan Edogawa and Ayumi Yoshida Conan grows to respect the little girl in his class for her sharp wit and observational skills, along with the other members of the Detective Boys. Ayumi in turn clearly seems to like Conan and isn't aware that the other two Detective Boys are jealous of him because of this. Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya and Genta Kojima Mitsuhiko sees Conan as a model, someone he looks up to. Genta, and more so Mitsuhiko, are often impressed by Conan's fast knowledge and incredible deduction skills. However, they both become quite jealous of Conan whenever Ayumi shows gestures of affection towards him (usually a small kiss on the cheek). While Conan initially only tolerated their presence, he has grown fond of them despite their relative immaturity. Law enforcement ''Main article: Law Enforcement Police With the exception of a few inspectors, most listen to the little clues that Conan points out. After a while, Conan gets the attention of the whole Tokyo police department for noticing things even pros miss. Wataru Takagi in particular has taken to trusting Conan completely and doing whatever Conan asks him to without hesitation. FBI Main article: F.B.I. The FBI contains most of the few people that Conan acts normally around despite them not knowing his identity. Conan seems to place trust in the FBI, and occasionally helps in their operations. Jodie Starling Jodie nicknamed Conan "Cool Kid" and Conan (despite being wary when he first met her) now places complete trust in Jodie. Jodie has also called Conan to share what would normally be classified information, notifying him of a new Black Organization member, Bourbon. Shuichi Akai Akai has been shown to respect Conan's detective skills. It has been strongly implied in a recent plot line that Akai has figured out that Conan and Shinichi are one and the same. Conan once says to Akai, "I'm glad you're an ally." Black Organization Main article: ''Black Organization Gin and Vodka Even though Gin and Vodka do not yet know who's interfering with their operations, Gin has been shown to be curious who "that guy" is, referring to Conan. Gin tries to catch a glimpse of Conan's face from a helicopter in the movie The Raven Chaser, but fails when Conan successfully downs the helicopter. Conan seems to have a very bitter hatred towards them, and this only increases as more people are targeted by the Black Organization. Gin seemingly is the main antagonist until now. With his pure evil, cruel, and profound, he makes Conan in trouble many times. He is also the one that Conan hates the most and has sworn to destroy. Vermouth Vermouth seems to have great personal interest in Conan, referring to him as the Black Organization's 'Silver Bullet'. She also protects Conan, probably because when she was disguising as a serial killer in New York she was saved by Conan (Shinichi at the time) and Ran. When the Organization plans on killing Kogoro, and later Conan, she strongly objects to a degree where Gin suspects whether Kogoro is related to Vermouth. Because of this, Conan does not react strongly when she is mentioned, as opposed to Haibara. He also seems to consider her less of a threat than the other members because he is able to bargain with her about Haibara and knows Vermouth is keeping his secret for personal reasons. Bourbon Tooru Amuro (codenamed Bourbon) has attached himself to the Mouri Detective Agency as Kogoro's "apprentice". Conan initially treats him in a somewhat friendly manner, though he privately thinks "another annoying person's showed up" when he learns Amuro will be joining Kogoro on cases. After learning of Amuro's membership in the Black Organization, though, Conan has been relatively nervous about him being near Ran. He's become more cautious and is somewhat confused by Amuro's helpful behavior, though he attempts to pretend nothing has changed. Renya Karasuma The "grand-leader" of the Black Organization might have no knowledge of the existence until now. Nevertheless, Conan had caught a glimpse of his appearance. Knowing the danger of his son from learning the truth, Yusaku had decided to stay back in Japan to solve the cases with him. Gadgets Professor Agasa has made many gadgets for Conan, including a tranquilizer wristwatch, voice-modulating bow tie, kick-enhancing shoes, tracking/binocular glasses, stretchable suspenders, and a solar powered skateboard. Conan uses the first two regularly to create "Sleeping Kogoro", and the glasses and other gadgets to investigate cases or catch criminals. Agasa also created radio badges and watch flashlights Conan and the other Detective Boys. 019.PNG|Voice-Changing Bowtie 006.PNG|Stun-Gun Wristwatch 013.PNG|Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes 015.PNG|Criminal Tracking Glasses 017.PNG|Turbo Engine Skateboard Quotes — Conan's catchphrases Conan Edogawa, detective! (''Edogawa Konan, tantei sa!) There is always only one truth! (Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu!) Only one truth prevails! After all, I'm the guy who's been breaking her heart by making her wait an eternity... even though I'm always by her side. —Talking to Haibara about Ran Don't run away, Haibara. Don't look away from your fate. —After rescuing Haibara from a suicidal situation. Ah, if you want to know, I'll tell you... In the afterlife... —Conan's response when Takagi asked who he is really. Even if you're facing a bitter aspect of life, drugs and murder are foul without any excuse, deserve a red card for a loser. —Talking to Ray Curtis in English Ran, If we die, we die together... M —The Time-Bombed Skyscraper Because I love you. I love you. In this world, more than anyone... —Captured in Her Eyes Words are like swords. If you use them the wrong way they'll turn into ugly weapons. —Quarter of Silence, talking to the Detective Boys Once those words leave your mouth, you'll never be able to take them back. —Quarter of Silence, talking to the Detective Boys If you’re going to hide a leaf, hide it in a forest. When there’s no forest, you can make one yourself. —OVA 4, talking to Phillip Detectives are also human, not God who knows everything. —Talking to Ran Right! Just that face..If you keep that face, no matter who they will think you look 100% like a little girl! —Talking to Ai, File 292: "The Disappeared Evidence" Don't worry... We can catch him... He's not a magician... He just uses tricks... Because he's human... – Conan talking about Kaito Kid That guy is nothing but a thief who masks the truth... And I am the one who can't wait to rip the mask on his face... I'm just a... Just a detective! —Conan talking about Kaito Kid Name Origin Gosho Aoyama (and Shinichi, in the story) got the name 'Conan Edogawa' from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, author of the famous Sherlock Holmes stories, and Edogawa Rampo, the pen name of Japanese mystery fiction writer Hirai Tarō. Hirai Tarō himself got the pen name "Edogawa Rampo" from a transliteration of "Edgar Allan Poe." Pronouncing Poe's name in a Japanese accent sounds like 'Edogawa Ranpo.' Gallery Ai-Conan-ai-haibara-16133167-834-466.jpg 971341 10151607140359585 945905628 n.jpg 970140 10151589493792918 1366163879 n.jpg 969223 10151595831187918 1852726257 n.jpg 559221 453807281330611 578966831 n.jpg 542352 453795061331833 68365258 n.jpg 名侦探柯南2011：沉默的十五分钟C014911.jpg 名侦探柯南-第689集000943.jpg 名侦探柯南-第695集002040.jpg 423457 453796464665026 1350300701 n.jpg 971691 10151593962412918 555681313 n.jpg 559221 453807281330611 578966831 n.jpg 419085 10150625990399585 1431029587 n.jpg 381733 10150386553994585 523876700 n.jpg 69387 156362204398847 7981430 n.jpg 310376 10150294966074585 1326051 n.jpg 253106 484509318256749 1797250545 n.jpg 381733 10150386553994585 523876700 n.jpg 67567 156362304398837 2424134 n.jpg 67479 156362424398825 1707923 n.jpg 67258 156366381065096 6899162 n.jpg 179252 547270675313946 1147068535 n.png 705_04.png 705_05.png 705_07.png 705_09.png 800px-EP671-674_10.png 7050 341018232691210 784254435 n.jpg 701 6.png 261805 481924185181929 1304815668 n.jpg 260102 469686273072387 1625397830 n.jpg 227450 486023881438626 1856939544 n.jpg 名侦探柯南-第689集000943.jpg 199533 476688749038806 1638544207 n.jpg B0ba7cd98d1001e9c2984c82b90e7bec55e79709.jpg 68bd0a46f21fbe09728aef9b6a600c338544adda.jpg 1923b319ebc4b74592769b99cefc1e17888215d0.jpg C5fed43f8794a4c2db89caa40ff41bd5ac6e3908.jpg 812ed109b3de9c82ae39d9006d81800a18d84352.jpg 50606d224f4a20a450d5184891529822700ed0ef.jpg Ab787bec54e736d171d3a9879a504fc2d76269f6.jpg 3249b80e7bec54e76ced3c91b8389b504ec26ab5.jpg F8b2b74543a98226159e0ca88b82b9014b90eb5c.jpg f0db55fbb2fb43165ddb75a921a446230bf7d357.jpg 29853a87e950352a2eaf74855243fbf2b0118be3.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-15-20h55m31s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-21h04m38s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h17m33s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h17m09s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h11m17s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h05m20s245.png References * All text and images on this page are taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Detective Boys Category:Detectives Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Oliver and Company